


breathing in snowflakes

by RainbowRandomness



Series: and now, the weather [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart from the rain, Jack was sure that his next favourite type of weather was snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing in snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJSxtqUylCQ)
> 
> tt's almost 3am and my eyes hurt and ??? I've been meaning to write this for the past few days since I wrote the rain one but I've been so busy like ???
> 
> at least it's done now. except now I've got some other ideas I wanna write haha, grief. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Title from _The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran

Apart from the rain, Jack was sure that his next favourite type of weather was snow. It didn’t snow every year in Ireland but it would always be icy and cold beyond belief come the winter months, and he looked forward to the growing anticipation of the possibility of snow. It wouldn’t always snow each year, and it hardly ever snowed in December but would usually fall sometime in January or early February, but he waited eagerly each year for the day he woke up to see a blanket of white coating the streets outside his apartment windows.

It was a few days before New Years, and Jack was surprised to see snow falling quickly from the dark night sky, the snowflakes collecting on the ground below in growing heaps. He turned away from his living room window and quickly went to change, putting on two vests and a shirt and shoving his feet into some boots. He piled on the layers, grabbing for a hat, scarf, mittens, and his coat before he made his way to venture outside into the chilly night.

Being in the snow was more entertaining than being in the rain; in the rain, you simply got wet and would have to peel your clothes off once you managed to get back inside. With snow, you could build snowmen and create snow angels and have snowball fights. Not to mention that it was pretty to look at; watching so many flecks of white fall endlessly from above only to coat everything it landed upon, making a giant white blanket over the streets, houses and cars. Jack loved it all, and he smiled to himself as he wandered out into the apartment gardens and stood on the snow covered grass, his head tilted back to look at the sky.

The snow was picking up, more and more of it falling and Jack stuck out his tongue, trying to catch any spare flakes on his outstretched tongue. A few landed and he laughed happily because of it. He stretched his tongue out again and began wandering around the small gardens, trying to catch as much snow as possible, but eventually he returned to where he had first been standing, his cheeks flushed with the exertion of moving around in so many layers. He leaned back and returned his gaze to the sky above.

He wasn’t really sure how long he stood outside for, watching the snow fall from the night sky and build beneath his feet. Despite his numerous layers, the night’s chill ran up along his spine and he shivered, ducking his head away from the sky. His nose was so cold and he was sure it would be bright red. He reached up and brought his scarf up and over his nose, covering it and shielding it from the bitter cold that was biting away at the tips of Jack’s fingers and toes.

Looking back towards the night sky, he continued to gaze up and watch the snowflakes fall. His neck was beginning to get sore from leaning his head back for so long but he tried to ignore the growing pain, instead concentrating on all of the snow. Only problem was, he was beginning to feel really cold; his poor circulation was causing the chill to grow along his hands and feet, making its way to prickle along his arms and legs. He shivered violently, his whole body moving with the force of the action, and he contemplated returning indoors to his apartment.

From behind him he could hear the door leading into the garden being pulled open, and he glanced back to see who it was. He was worried he was upsetting some of his neighbours by being out in the gardens this late at night, but he sighed in relief when he saw Mark step out into the gardens. Mark shivered from where he stood and he brought up one of his gloved hands to lift his scarf up and over his nose and mouth, protecting himself from the brisk night air.

Jack turned to fully face Mark as the other strode towards him. He was holding something in his hand, something long and shiny, and over his other arm was a very large blanket. When Mark got close enough, he reached back up to pull his scarf down from over his mouth so he could talk to Jack more clearly.

“Hey,” he said in a low voice, his breath puffing up in a little white cloud in front of him, “thought you might like these.”

Mark passed the shiny container over to Jack and he realized it was a flask; the sides were emanating heat and holding the flask was slowly bringing warmth back to his bloodstream and feeling back into his hands. As he reached up to unscrew the lid of the container, Mark unfolded the blanket and threw it over and around Jack before draping the huge, fluffy blanket over his shoulders. Surprised, Jack looked up at Mark and gave a small smile as his friend tugged the blanket closer around Jack’s frame, making sure there wasn’t room for the cold to seep in.

“I know you get cold easily,” Mark explained, his cheeks and the tip of his nose growing flushed. Jack could even see that the tips of Mark’s ears were turning red from where his beanie didn’t quite cover the sensitive skin.

“Thanks Mark,” Jack said with a smile, his voice muffled from where his scarf still covered the lower half of his face. He reached up and brought his scarf down, loosening it slightly so it wasn’t too tight around his neck, and then proceeded to try and unscrew the lid of the flask. When he did, steam rose from within the flask and he brought it closer to his nose to sniff at the contents hidden within. He smiled when he realized it was tea and he poured some of the steaming liquid into the lid of the flask, filling it almost to the brim.

“Hope it’s not too hot,” Mark commented as Jack brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. He smiled against the brim of the cup and gave a slight shake of his head, replying, “Nope, it’s perfect.”

Mark’s lips twitched up into a smile at that and he took a sip from the cup when Jack offered it to him. Mark handed the cup back to Jack and he took another sip, feeling the warmth of the drink spreading through his chilled body. He grinned and shivered happily, although Mark’s brow creased with concern when he did so.

“Are you still cold?” Mark asked, stepping closer and taking hold of the blankets edges, pulling them tighter together. Jack shook his head, not wanting his friend to worry for no reason.

“I’m fine ya silly,” he said, shifting beneath the blanket slightly, feeling rather aware at how close Mark was. His hands still lingered on the blanket resting atop Jack’s chest, and Jack tried not to appear too flustered because of it. He gave Mark a smile and ducked his head almost shyly, peering down into the contents of the flask’s lid.

He felt something brush against his forehead before he heard Mark murmur, “Jack...” against his skin. He lifted his head gingerly, glancing up only to see Mark’s dark eyes hooded and gazing down at him with a fond sort of expression. It made Jack feel weak at the knees and he held his breath, feeling anxious and excited as the air around them became charged with something unknown.

For a moment it was like timed slowed, the snow falling around them almost seeming to pause in the air as Jack watched Mark lean forward. He knew he must have leaned forward as well as they met in the middle, their lips pressing together in a firm yet gentle kiss.

Jack had closed his eyes on instinct and he tried to hide back a smile while they kissed but he found he couldn’t, his smile only growing when he felt Mark beginning to smile as well. They broke apart laughing at themselves, Jack leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of Mark’s neck out of shy embarrassment from what they had done. He could feel the rumble of Mark’s laughter emanating from his chest and he grinned into the material of Mark’s coat.

“Do you want to try that again?” he heard Mark ask, hearing the smile in his voice. Jack leaned back and didn’t bother nodding his agreement, already leaning back in so he could kiss Mark again. He still smiled into the kiss but he was too happy and giddy to give a shit, his lips moving over Mark’s leisurely as they kissed outside in the snow.

When they finally broke apart, almost spiralling into a giggle fit, Jack sighed and leaned away from Mark, his blanket almost slipping from his shoulders. Mark reached up and pulled the blanket tighter over Jack with an exasperated smile, and then turned the Irishman around and pulled him to his chest. Jack was careful not to slosh the tea from its container as Mark did this and he bit at his lip, trying to hold back his grin when Mark’s arms circled around his chest and his head came down to rest atop Jack’s.

“How long do you want to stay out here for?” Mark enquired curiously, his eyes flicking up towards the sky above them. Jack shifted, making himself comfortable, and replied on an exhale, “Only for a little while longer.”

He felt Mark nod in response and Jack flicked his gaze back up towards the sky. The snow was still falling, increasing in volume, and he was pretty sure his feet were getting frostbite from standing in the same spot for so long. He knew they wouldn’t be able to stay outside for much longer, but for now, he was happy where he was; outside, watching the snow continue to fall, and wrapped up in a blanket and Mark’s arms. In that moment, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
